worldwrestlingentertainmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Katie Lea Burchill
, | hometown = | music = Hurt You performed by | affiliation = Paul Burchill | current_efeds = Released by World Wrestling Entertainment | brand = | previous_efeds = | gimmick = Goth with Witch-like features (fortune telling & psychic abilities) | alignment = Heel | wrestling_style = | finisher = London Dungeon Tower of London | accomplishments = }} Katie Lea Burchill (born , ) is an English professional wrestler who has worked in several developmental shows and was employed in World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) from 2008 to 2010. Wrestling details *'Primary Finisher' **'London Dungeon' (Hair–pull backbreaker) *'Secondary Finisher' **'Tower of London' (Side slam backbreaker) *'Signature Moveset' **Bow and arrow stretch **Bridging northern lights suplex **Chokehold STO **Enzuigiri **Missile dropkick **Samoan drop **Scoop slam **Spinning backbreaker **Thesz press **Tornado DDT *'Nickname' *'Theme Music' *Fresh Pizza (WWE Editing done to a Production Theme) *Glitter and Glam "Production Theme" *"Hurt You" by Chibi of The Birthday Massacre WWE Wrestling Biography Katie Lea Burchill was placed on Raw in January of 2008 and used as a manager and sister to Paul Burchill. They were originally planned to be incest during the first 2 months of their careers but WWE dropped this gimmick quickly. Katie Lea then started to wrestle, feuding for the WWE Womens title with former WWE Diva Mickie James. After this feud was over Katie Lea was placed as a low card heel/ jobber, working with RAW Diva Jillian. In January of 2009 Katie Lea and Paul Burchill were moved to ECW where she returned to her managing role for Paul. Katie Lea had a goth like appearance and gained the nickname "The Scarlet Witch" during her ECW days. She was feuding with Alicia Fox briefly until Alicia was moved to Smackdown. She was being stalked by the Boogeyman for a few weeks and WWE released him. Katie Lea then was sent to FCW as a face from May to July. She returned to ECW as a manager. She started wrestling on WWE Superstars and an ECW episode again Brie and Nikki Bella, loosing all matches against them until they were sent to RAW. She worked as a manager full time until The Hurricane caused Katie Lea and Paul Burchill to be fired from ECW. She began appearing in a disguise and called herself "The Beautiful Nightmare" but that gimmick failed. She was then placed on Smackdown competing in houseshows only. During this time she was a face diva and dropped the goth gimmick and teamed with Mickie James. This plan was also dropped and Katie Lea was sent to RAW during a divas tournament, loosing the 1st round against RAW diva Eve Torres. She began teaming up with her former teammate Jillian Hall again but this plan also failed. She also teamed up with Alicia Fox and Maryse. She wasn't being put in any matches on RAW and began competing on WWE Superstars teaming with Jillian Hall against the Bella Twins, which she lost, and teaming with Alicia Fox against The Bella Twins in a winning effort. She then went single, wrestling against Gail Kim on WWE Superstars. She then appeared in a #1 Contender Dress To Impress battle royal but was quickly eliminated. Katie Lea was then released from her WWE contract in April 2010. Category:WWE Divas Category:WWE Raw Superstars